


those hardest to love need it most

by LittleLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Louis, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Lots of Angst, M/M, Okay bye, Possibly Triggering, Sad Louis, Sorry Not Sorry, btw this is my first real fic, depression trigger i guess, enjoy please, i suck at summaries, i think someone dies, ill add more later, im really tired, its 3am, just part of the story, lots of fluff, making up the summary right now tbh, most chapter titles will be from her, no smut probs, not a main character, not sure, only one chapter literally just written, so far thats all i know, sorry if this is terrible, title from fools by lauren aquilina, well maybe i just wont write it, wont happen till later, zayn isnt in this because im bitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLarry/pseuds/LittleLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry wonders about the blue-eyed boy who sits alone in the cafe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it don't mean anything if i live to regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I've just written this at 3am so please bear with me. This is also my first real fanfic. I've written before but I'm on a roll tonight, so.  
> Title is taken from Fools by Lauren Aquilina. xx
> 
> 1,039 words

Today was the day. Today was the day that Harry would finally talk to the blue-eyed boy in the cafe.

Everyday, for almost a full month now, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the boy who sat alone at the same table every single time Harry would come in. He wanted desperately to talk to the boy, but was always too shy to say anything, and ended up leaving with regret.

But not this time. This time, he was determined. He smiled at the cashier and ordered his tea and a chocolate chip scone, and made his way over to the boys' table where he sat staring out the window with a blank look on his face. Harry stood there, staring at the boy, and, _wow, okay, he's even more beautiful up close_.

Harry shifts from foot to foot, trying to get him to notice his presence. He doesn't even blink. Harry finally clears his throat, and the boy glances up quickly at Harry, eyes going wide.

"Hi!" Harry speaks loudly, making the blue-eyed boy jump. "Um-" he cleared his throat. "H-hi. Am I, uh, sitting in your seat or something?" The boy wipes his hands on his pants, sweating all of a sudden. 

Harry squinted. "No, I was just, um, well, every time I come in here, you're always sat here alone, so I just thought, y'know, I'd come over and, uh, say hi." Harry winced, why was he so nervous? 

He stares at Harry a moment before replying, "Well, uh, hi?" It comes out a question rather than an answer. Harry smiled easily. He gestured to the seat across from him, "Mind if I sit?" The boy shook his head quickly. "Sure, if you, uh, want." He gets out. Harry grinned at him again.

"I'm Harry," he told him, reaching his hand out to the boy, who hesitantly eyes his hand before shaking it. "M'Louis," he tells him quietly, giving a small smile. _Louis_ , Harry thought, _it fits_. 

They stared at each other until Louis dropped his gaze to his hands, feeling uncomfortable under Harry's gaze. Harry frowned. He taps the table, catching Louis' attention. "So, Louis, why do you always come here alone?" Louis stared at him with wide eyes. "Why do you?" He shoots back. Harry blinked, Louis was quite defensive.

"Well," Harry began, taking a sip of his tea. "I don't always come here alone. I come with my friends sometimes, Niall, or Liam." Louis' eyes widened again, "Um, by like, any chance, would that possibly be Liam... Payne?" 

Harry nodded comically. "It is! Do you know him?" A smile now played at his lips. Louis glanced down again before looking up. "Uh, used to." He shrugged. Harry tilted his head, he noticed Louis hadn't touched his tea since Harry sat down. Harry took a sip of his own.

"Used to? What happened?" Louis sighed and shook his head, dropping his shoulders. "S'not important, really." Harry leaned forward and crossed his hands, staring at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"What?" Louis squeaked, letting his hands fall into his lap and sitting back slightly. Harry smiled lightly, brushing his hair out of his face. "Nothing, I just, you seem, I don't know, different." he shrugged.

Louis' face fell completely. "I-I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be." he mumbled, now definitely not looking anywhere near Harry, focusing on a speck on the table. Harry's abandoned his tea and scone by now, fixated on Louis' features. 

"Hey," Harry says softly. Still Louis doesn't look at him, scratching at the speck. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that you don't seem very, uh, happy, I guess." Louis scoffed at that. "S'because I'm not," he told him very quietly whilst taking a sip of his now cold tea, glancing outside. 

Harry frowned especially hard at this, he doesn't think someone as beautiful as him should ever be sad. He sits back and lets his mind wonder for a moment, trying to think if Liam's ever mentioned him before. He can't recall a time he has.

"Why?" Harry asks, lightly, because he doesn't want this boy to stop talking. He could listen to him speak forever, he thinks. Louis shakes his head once more, a grimace now on his face.

"Sorry, s'nothing. Doesn't matter anyway, not like we're gonna talk after this anyway, right?" Louis tries to play it cool, painting a sort of painful looking smile on his face. Harry sees right through it. "No. I'd like to talk to you again. I think we could be friends." Harry tells him, looking closely at the boy. He could get lost in his eyes. 

Louis looks up at him strangely. "Why?" he blurts out, rather bluntly. If Harry was confused before, he doesn't know what he is now. "Why not?" Harry says back, shifting in his chair. He really needs to know more about this boy, it may kill him if he doesn't, he thinks.

Louis sighs once more, placing his head in his hand, before peeking up at Harry. "What do you want from me? Look, I understand that you're trying to be nice and all-" 

"That's not it." Harry interrupts.

"But really," Louis continues, with a look on his face Harry can't decipher. "I'm not worth it. Nothing special about me. M'just some random bloke who sits alone, okay? I promise, you'll just end up regretting it in the end." He finishes, letting his hand drop to his lap again.

"But, why? Why do you think about yourself like that? You seem wonderful to me." Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. "And I want to get to know you, really, I do. I think you're interesting. Definitely worth it to me." Harry smiles warmly and leans forward.

Louis narrows his eyes at him, dropping his shoulders in defeat. "S'your funeral," he murmurs, sipping from his cold tea whilst leaning back in his chair, glancing out the window again. Harry's eyebrows knit together. "What?" Louis shakes his head, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. "Nothing, nothing at all."

And, _damn_ , there was just something different about him. A good different. And he was anxiously wanting to find out more.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update

Hi everyone.

So, I've decided that I'm not going to continue this story right now. I'm just not into it and I'm not good at writing so I think I'm just going to write short stories and oneshots and drabbles to work on my writing before I start and finish a story with chapters. I would delete this but honestly I do want to continue this in the future, but I'll probably rewrite it first. Thanks for reading! xx

P.S. I don't know why the end notes say that, I have nothing written there, so please just ignore it! x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! More to come soon!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! xx


End file.
